A disease closely resembling human leprosy has been found in armadillos obtained from certain marshy areas of southern Lousiana. During the coming year, emphasis will be placed on obtaining more information on the naturally occurring disease in wild armadillos. This will include collection of data on the incidence of natural disease from areas of Lousiana and adjacent states as well. Efforts will continue to determine the disease status of armadillos and correlate this with certain clinical observations. As animals inoculated with M. leprae develop disseminated disease, these animals will be sacrificed and the infected tissues collected, aseptically whenever possible, for distribution to others, for our own studies, and for storage for future use. Animals will continue to be supplied to the companion grant AI10927 for continuing studies on metabolism of the sulfone drugs DDS and DADDS and for prophylactic and therapeutic studies with these drugs. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Storrs, Eleanor E., G. P. Walsh, and H. P. Burchfield. "Development of Leprosy in Another Species of Armadillos (Dasypus hybridus Linn.): Genetic and Immunologic Implications." J. Trop. Med. and Hyg. 78 (1975) 216. Storrs, Eleanor E. "Armadillos with Leprosy: A New Source of Lepromin." J. Amer. Med. Tech. 38 (1976) 21-23.